The Woman on the Corner
by mysterious-song
Summary: A prompt for OQPromptParty : 23. Homeless AU “You gave me a dollar every day for three years and now I had a bit of luck, I have a job and I really want to pay you back.”


**Apologies about this being so late, I tried to get at least three things done for this prompt week, but I've been on holiday and I've also been ill, and so I may have to settle for just the one (or two depending on how this evening goes...).**

 **Anyway, thanks to Eva who helped check this over and left lots of cute little comments that made me smile. You da best.**

 **This fills prompt number 23: Homeless AU "You gave me a dollar every day for three years and now I had a bit of luck, I have a job and I really want to pay you back."**

 **Hope you all enjoy it :)**

xXxXx

It starts with his new job, a higher position at the head of The Robin Hood Foundation that requires a move to New York.

He knew he's not going to be able to afford a place in the city centre, and so he rents a flat in New Jersey and commutes to 826 Broadway.

He's made a few practice runs in, ensuring he knows the route for when he actually starts working, making note of the streets he needs to turn down and the metro line he needs to take. It may take a few more days for him to get the hang of it, but he'll be able to do it with his eyes shut soon.

The first day that he actually starts work is when he tries to do it without pulling up a map on his phone, taking note of his surroundings and using what he remembers to guide him there. One thing he hadn't noticed before, is how many homeless people there are.

He must pass at least half a dozen from getting off the metro and getting into work. It truly pulls at his heart, to know there are people who don't have a home, that the only possessions they have are what they have piled next to them. He knows he can't do much to help, can't give everyone a place to stay or the means to support themselves, but that still doesn't mean he won't try.

For those who have obvious drug addictions, as bad as it makes him feel to deny their pleading for money, he knows he'd feel even worse if he gave them means to continue their habits. And so he continues on, perhaps buying some food from nearby bakeries or fast food places every once in a short while. But it's not very often he'll hand out money to those on the streets. Only to those he believes will use it to help themselves.

xXx

The first time he sees her she's sleeping, curled up in a corner in a sleeping bag, and he doesn't have it in him to simply walk past. It's the chauvinistic part of him, he guesses. Her face is beautiful, and he can't help but wonder how she came to live on the streets, what circumstances led to her being here instead of living the life she'd wanted. He's sure everyone will have a story, but it's this woman he feels a need to know more about.

He can't ask though, can't wake her up and say 'excuse me ma'am, but what is a beautiful woman like you doing on the streets?'. And so he roots in his wallet for change, but only finds two notes: a dollar, and a five dollar.

He rolls up the dollar and places it in the polystyrene cup she'd left next to her with a few coins in the bottom.

With a silent wish for the woman on the corner to be well, he turns around and continues on his way to work.

xXx

The next day he walks past and she's awake, sat there with her head bowed and staring at her hands placed in her lap.

He hunts through his wallet again, looking for something he can give her, and he finds the change from his breakfast this morning - the bagel he had scarfed down before he even made it to the end of the street.

"Excuse me," Robin says to get her attention the moment he's near enough. She looks up at him and for a moment he's taken aback by her eyes. They're gorgeous, a dark shade of brown that somehow glitters golden in the early morning sun. She looks young, and yet her eyes have something of an old soul in them.

"Here…" Robin outstretches his hand further, prompting her to accept his money.

Sure enough, she takes it, curls it up and then places it in her small cup. "Thank you."

Robin nods in acknowledgment, and then because he doesn't know what else to say, and she's staring at him like she's waiting for him to take it back, he walks away and continues on his way to work.

xXx

Two weeks and fourteen dollars later, Robin sees her holding a small piece of paper in her hand which looks to be a label of some kind - though he can't be sure.

When he's within his usual distance, he deposits a dollar in her cup and asks what she's holding.

"It's nothing," she shrugs, moving to tuck it in her pocket.

But Robin holds out a hand, tries to soften his eyes as he asks to see it.

She pauses, pressing her lips together as she deliberates his request, and then with a quiet sigh, she takes the paper out of her pocket and places it in his hand.

It's a receipt, for $13.98 spent on an iced tea and two slices of cake. It's not what she's spent, that's for sure. He knows she would shop smarter than that. But he's rather confused as to what attachment she has to this particular purchase.

Then his fingers feel the indentations in the back of the paper, and sure enough, when he turns it over, there's a beautiful drawing of a butterfly on the back.

"Did you do this?" Robin asks, his voice coming out a little breathy.

She drops her gaze to her right, where there's a battered-looking biro pen resting in a crack in the pavement slabs.

Robin doesn't even wait for her to respond before he answers for her; "You did."

"It passes the time," she admits, and then raises her hand in a silent request for it back.

He acquiesces, but still assures her; "it's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I've got to get to work," Robin apologises. "But you should definitely do more of those, and show them to people. They're stunning."

He doesn't stop to hear her quiet ' _thank you'_ , instead he just walks away and lets his mind wander to the woman on the corner who he now knows has talent to match her beauty.

xXx

The next day, Robin starts making his way to work a little earlier, preparing to talk to the beautiful homeless woman for a little while longer about whatever pops up into his head. It's a little difficult to navigate; her favourite food is probably whatever she can afford, her favourite song is probably whatever she hears most, and he doesn't think she'd be comfortable talking about her background yet.

The only thing he knows is reasonably safe is her drawing - her beautiful drawing. And he's walking down the street, preparing to tell her so, when he notices she's not alone in her corner.

There's a child standing near her, peeking at what she's drawing on the paper in her hand, and when she looks up, a smile appears on her face so beautiful Robin wishes he could take a photo and capture it forever. He should have known she'd have a soft spot for children. They're so innocent, so pure that the claws of society have not yet taken hold of their view of the world. It's wonderful.

Robin watches as she exchanges a few words with the girl before she offers the picture to her, her smile growing even further when her little hands reach out to take it. But then the child's father comes along, snatching his daughter's wrist and pulling her away down the street.

The look on the woman's face is enough to break Robin's heart.

He has half a mind to say something, to chase after the father and teach him a few things about how to treat humanity better, but he settles for glaring at him as he disappears through a crowd of people, deciding to stop and talk to the woman on the corner again instead - and hopefully try to lift her spirits.

She looks wary the moment she notices him standing in front of her, her eyes following his every movement as he deposits a dollar in her cup. She looks warier still when he sits down next to her.

"May I see?" he asks, gesturing towards the paper in her hand.

With a nod she passes it over to him, and he spends a moment eyeing the rose she has drawn. "Stunning…"

Robin turns to see her shyly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, biting her lip as she mumbles her thanks, and he can't help but apply the descriptive to her too.

"Do you draw lots of these?" he inquires, slowly passing the receipt back to her.

"I try to," she shrugs.

"Yeah, you said it passes the time," Robin recalls.

"Yes, but also…" Her voice trails off, and she starts staring at her hands in her lap.

Robin turns to face her, prompting; "' _also_ …' what?"

She takes a moment, inhales and then releases her breath before she continues; "it helps me cope." When Robin just tilts his head in encouragement she explains; "it makes me feel like I'm actually doing something with my life. It may only be something small, but at least I'm contributing to the world."

Robin's heart breaks at her tone, a quiet pain that belies what thoughts must run through her head about her value. He can't imagine what it's like to be in her position, to be without a home or someone to love - or be loved by in return - and he's struck with the urge to be her friend, to be someone she can talk to.

"I'm Robin," he offers, hoping to learn the name of the woman who has captured his interest.

"Regina," she responds, and the corner of her lips lift in a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Regina."

She inclines her head as if to say 'you too', and then she's back to staring at her hands, her thumbs rotating around each other at a steady pace.

"I better go," Robin reluctantly sighs; "I've got to get to work."

Regina nods, and Robin suddenly has the urge to stay and talk some more. If he didn't have a job to get to he would likely spend the whole day in discussion with her. But as it is, he's already running a bit late, and so he pushes himself to his feet and picks up his briefcase.

"I'll see you soon," he assures, and with an exchange of small smiles, he's on his way to his office.

If he's a little late for work, he doesn't mind;

it was more than worth it to learn more about his woman on the corner.

xXx

It becomes a routine for them; every morning that Robin passes her, he gives her a dollar. He either places the folded note into her palm, or curls it and places it in her cup if she's asleep. And each day he tries to bring out her elusive but satisfying smile - the one he thinks about whenever he closes his eyes.

On his way back from the office he'll sometimes buy her a drink - usually a bottle of water - unless he stays behind extra late or works from a different location.

A few months later, at the first Autumn rain shower - that was more towards the middle of Summer - he buys an umbrella for her. Something to keep her and her small area of property dry.

She thanks him with the most beautiful smile he's ever seen, and it's in that moment he knows that no woman in the world will ever compare to her.

xXx

When the weather becomes colder as Autumn turns to winter, he starts buying her other ways to keep warm, extra blankets or a hot drink of cocoa.

He stops and chats with her from time to time, a few moments in passing before he realises he has to get to work, but he looks forward to meeting her in the mornings; it makes the early wake-ups just that bit more bearable.

By then she has warmed up to him, and he learns so much about her in those fleeting moments; she came from a wealthy family, fell in love with their stable boy, and planned to move away to build a life with him. It hadn't worked out; he had unfortunately been killed in a tragic accident before they even got the chance. She had been kicked out of her home for not upholding her mother's ideals about who her daughter should be, and since she was rather isolated in her social life she had nowhere else to turn to, and so had taken to the streets with no hope of ever building a life for herself.

There had been tears in his eyes whenever she had told him about that part of her life, and an ever growing need to see her safe and happy had taken root in Robin's heart.

And so since then he has vowed to try and make her life a little happier; telling her jokes to hear her laugh, making sure she's warm in the winter and cool in the summer to keep her as comfortable as possible, even buying her some artists pencils and paper so she can draw properly. The last gift had meant so much to her that she threw her arms around him in an embrace to express her thanks, and it's a moment that he treasures dearly, and holds deep within his heart.

xXx

Their moments together continue; he'll give her a dollar each morning, spend a little time talking with her, and then make his way to work looking forward to seeing her again.

As Robin gets up earlier to spend extra time with her, they exchange facts about themselves in quick-fire conversations before he has to leave; she's scared of clowns and he's scared of snakes, he loves listening to Queen and she loves listening to Adele, his favourite colour is forest green and her favourite colour is a dark shade of red… It's their piece of trivia for the day, and it's a tradition Robin hopes never stops.

xXx

It takes him a year to realise he's falling for her, to realise that she's started to mean more to him than someone he wants to be friends with. He starts imagining a life with her, mundane tasks such as cooking or cleaning when he wants her by his side to crack some wise-ass comment or just give him one of her stunning smiles.

It's something that shocks him when he realises it has become habit, and yet no matter how hard he tries, he simply can't stop feeling as if they are meant to be together.

xXx

It's in the second year of knowing her when he starts to think that maybe he's not crazy for developing feelings for her, and maybe she's started falling for him too.

Her smiles come easier, and there's a light in her eyes that wasn't there before. She even starts creating drawings for him; landscapes of places he's mentioned he likes, symbols which match the 'Robin Hood' aspect of his work office, elaborate pieces which will fit into the theme of his home. And as time goes by there is no place he can turn with there being something he associates with her. He can't help but wonder as if it is a conscious effort on her part.

xXx

On one particular morning, he stumbles across a new bakery, one which is boasting about serving ' _the best apple pie in town_ '. Obviously New York is a city and there is no reference quoted and no specification of which town in particular they mean, but it sure as hell smells delicious, and that was good enough for Robin. And since Regina told him that she misses her father's apple pie more than any other food she could possibly ask for, it seems like a good substitute.

Although now he feels rather stupid as he turns onto the street that she camps out on. She had wished for a sentimental recipe, not some store-bought treat. He's half tempted to scarf the lot down before he actually reaches her - even slows his footsteps so he'd probably have the time to do it - but then he notices the corner across the street.

It's empty.

There's no sleeping bag, no pot of change, no Regina.

His heart sinks, an immediate worry taking hold that something has happened to her, that one of the other homeless people has decided this is their territory now and had ensured it stayed that way.

Or even just the authorities trying to ' _tidy the city'_ and move all the homeless people into an area less noticeable. _Bunch of bastards_ , Robin thought.

How would he find her? She has no phone, no way to contact him, no place she can get to should she ever get in trouble…

This was it.

She's gone.

His eyes fall on the apple pie in his hand, still steaming from where a corner of the flaky pastry has fallen off, and suddenly he doesn't have an appetite anymore. With slow steps past the spot he'd usually stop and chat and laugh for a few moments, he outstretches his arm and drops the gift he'd bought Regina in the trash, his mind a tangled mess for the rest of his journey into work.

The next day he hopes it had all been a dream, that he'd walk down the street and see her smiling at him. But no. She's still not there. And as the days pass, with each walk down the street when he doesn't see her, he starts losing hope that he'll ever see her again. He'll never hear her voice, he'll never see her eyes; she'll just be a memory he clings onto, and an empty spot on the pavement.

xXx

It's almost three months later when he hears it, a quiet " _excuse me_ " accompanied by a tentative hand on his shoulder as he walks past the corner that still makes his heart heavy.

It may have only been two words, but he'd recognise that voice anywhere. And sure enough, when he turns, he's met with a sight he'd thought he'd never see again.

Regina.

Although this Regina is slightly different; gone is the sleeping bag, gone is the tousled hair, gone is the drab clothing that hung off of her frame. This Regina is standing tall, wearing a black dress, a red blazer, and a relieved smile.

"Robin…"

"Regina…" he breathes, still taking in the sight of her, eyes flicking between the nice clothes and the shorter hair and just reaffirming that he isn't dreaming.

"You still recognise me then?" she asks, eyes turning down towards the pavement as she bites her lip - her lip that's now covered in a beautiful red to match her blazer…

"What happened?" Robin can't help but ask, trying to keep the hurt from his tone. "All of a sudden you disappeared, with no trace of you, and now you turn up like… _this_."

"I got approached, about my artwork," she begins. "Apparently a gallery wanted an artist who'd bring something different. The curator saw my sketches and thought I'd fit the part, and so he offered me a job there if I could produce pieces which would bring in a new crowd. Three months later and he's officially said I have a permanent role there."

All of a sudden, it's like a weight has been lifted off of him. She's fine. Regina's fine. More than fine; she's got a job, a source of income - doing something she loves nonetheless.

"That's great news, Regina!" Robin congratulates, placing a hand on her upper arm and drawing her into a quick embrace.

She doesn't let him hold her for long - too eager to share her exciting news with him - but it's enough time for him to accept that she's really here, and for an adoring smile to set up residence on his face.

"And a co-worker, Mary Margaret, is letting me stay with her as long as I can put some towards the rent for her apartment," Regina adds. "So yeah… things are finally working out."

"I'm so happy for you." Robin fights the urge to pull her into a hug again - god knows he'd not want to let go - and just gives her a friendly nudge to her shoulder. "See? I told you that you could do it."

With a smile her gaze falls away from his face, focusing on her thumbs wrapping around each other where they rest in front of her.

"But I didn't do it alone, did I? You gave me a dollar every day for three years," she starts. "You gave me coffees, and umbrellas, and sketchbooks, and… hope. And I've finally had a bit of luck, and I've got a job, and now I want to try and pay you back."

"It wasn't a loan, Regina," Robin assures, taking a step towards her. "I wasn't expecting anything in return."

"I know. You're a good man, Robin, it's why I…" She trails off, halting her words before she reaches into her handbag and pulling out an envelope. "Here."

Robin eyes the white envelope, not moving to reach for it as he asks; "What's this?"

"It's not a snake, it's not going to bite you," she jokes, and Robin glares at her.

"You know, I'm starting to regret telling you I'm scared of snakes."

Regina huffs, straightening out her arm enough that the corner pokes into his chest. "Just take it."

With one last glare at her, Robin takes the offered gift, lifting the paper tab and peering inside. It's money. Lots of money. He can't help but leaf through, noting $20 upon $20 upon $20…

"Regina… This is…"

"It's enough to cover everything you've given me, plus a little extra." Robin takes a breath, ready to protest, but she holds up a hand to stop him and continues; "and I know what you're going to say, that you can't accept this and that you don't want the money… Fine. Use it to go and be someone else's hero, and give them the chance to get their life back too."

Robin's still awestruck, trying to find the words to sum up every emotion running through his head, and yet the only sound to leave his mouth is an unrefined ' _ahhhmm_ '. He doesn't notice Regina taking a step forward, and nor does he notice her reaching out to him until her hand covers his around the white envelope.

"I am indebted to you, Robin. Because of you, I have a second chance, and for that I am eternally grateful." Her other hand joins where theirs are entwined, and she looks into his eyes and holds his gaze as she delivers a heartfelt; "thank you. Truly."

"You're worth it," he finds himself replying, and for a moment he curses his mouth running faster than his brain, but then he sees the blush tinging Regina's cheeks and he doesn't even care anymore.

"I'll accept this on one condition," Robin offers.

Regina narrows her eyes at him, glaring as she tentatively inquires: "Which is..?"

Before he can think too much about it, he blurts out: "you let me buy you a cup of coffee."

To his surprise, she doesn't seem the least bit fazed. In fact, she merely smiles and counters: "I'm pretty sure _I_ should be buying _you_ one."

"Next time?" Robin asks, fighting the feeling that he's pushing his luck asking for two meet-ups.

Regina must know his nerves are building; the way that she pauses and makes a show of thinking it over has his heartbeat racing. After what feels like forever, a grin appears on her face and she sets his heart at ease with a sly; "I guess I can live with that."

He covers his sigh of relief with looking around and pretending to weigh up his options: "You know any good places?"

Regina just blinks at him, a furrow appearing her brow as she asks: "You want to go _now_?"

"Why not?"

With an apologetic smile, her thumb lifts over her shoulder and she reasons: "I have work…"

"Ah," he gives her a cheery bop on the arm. "The joys of being an employee."

Her grin matches his, and for a moment they just stand there smiling at each other. Robin gets that feeling again, the one that tells him that this is where they belong; together. And as he takes note of her smile, memorises it now that he has her in front of him again, he fights the urge to pour his heart out to her.

She unknowingly saves him from himself, frowning as she asks: "don't you have work too?"

Work. Of course he forgot that he has work today, too busy counting the gold flecks in Regina's perfect eyes. " _Crap_ ," he mutters under his breath. "Yes, I do."

The thought of parting with her again has his feet rooted to the ground. She doesn't live on the corner anymore, he won't pass her every day on the way to work, how is he going to find her again? It's not like he can ask for her friend's address and just show up, and it's not like he can wait in this exact spot until she wants to see him again…

He's being ridiculous, he knows that. Whipping himself up into a frenzy because he thought he'd found love again only for him to lose it once more. And now he has her back he doesn't want anything else to happen.

"Here." Regina reaches into her bag, takes out a small business card and a pen and starts writing numbers. "I have a phone now, let me know when you're free."

Of course she has a phone now, of course she wouldn't just slip back out of his life again. God, he feels like such an idiot...

He takes the card she offers him and grasps it tightly, knowing at the first moment he can he'll be saving this number in his phone, writing it in his organiser, every location he can think of so he doesn't lose it. "Thank you."

He flips it over and sees the art on the front of the business card, a design he knows was done by Regina's hand, and takes note of the company name: _Pop International Galleries._

It's only about a twenty minute walk away. Oh, how the gods must be shining down upon him today.

"Some other time then?" Robin asks, already making plans in his head as to where to take her and what would be the best day and how he's going to dress…

"Definitely," Regina promises, and suddenly Robin doesn't care about all that: as long as it's him and Regina it'll be perfect.

"I'll see you soon," she vows, running a hand down his arm and gently squeezing his hand before she turns to leave.

He waves her goodbye, watching until she fades from view with a smile on his lips and love in his eyes. He can't explain the feelings swirling around him, too much to keep track of and no words to adequately describe them.

All he can say for definite is that his heart feels stronger now that he has her back in his life again.

His Regina. His woman on the corner.


End file.
